Lily's Sacrifice
by LilyRosePotter101
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of how Lily and James get married and when Harry was born, and when they died. This is my first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1 Suprise!

**A/N – I know this chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter is a lot bigger. This is my first FanFiction, so please be nice. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Please Read and Review. **

Chapter 1 – Surprise!

After Lily Evans had successfully transported all her belongings to her new apartment, she had to get ready for her date with her boyfriend James. Both of them had just graduated from Hogwarts only a week ago and were enjoying they're new found freedom to live their lives.

She jumped in the shower, shaved her legs and curled her silky smooth red hair. Then she ran to her bedroom and put on her green dress. It had a low neck line and thick straps. Lily grabbed her fur jacket and put on her strappy stilettos. She made sure her wand was tucked neatly into her clutch and went downstairs.

Just as she did, James came walking up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Her voice rang. She looked through the keyhole,

"Why does my sister hate me and what is her name?" Lily asked the security question with her wand drawn. You see, it was dark times at the moment. Voldemort was on the loose, and many Death Eaters are posing as people you know, so that they can get you on their side.

"Her name is Petunia. She hates you because you're not normal, in her eyes. She hates abnormality and hates the fact that you're special and she is not." James answered.

She opened the door and let him in. He surprised her with a long passionate kiss. He pulled away and held her hand. They apperated and arrived in a small muggle restaurant.

It was a nice place, surprisingly fancy for a normal dinner. Curious, Lily followed James inside.

"Right this way, Ma'am," a coat boy appeared behind her and took her fur jacket.

"Thank you," she replied.

"This is really fancy," she hissed to James. He just laughed and pulled out her chair for her.

"Anything for you, my dear." James didn't usually spend a lot of money on their dates, which was what Lily preferred, as she wasn't in love with James because of his money. So, the fact that he had brought her here, to this expensive restaurant, made Lily rather puzzled as to why they were here.

After a lovely meal, James got them some champagne. In the bottom of Lily's glass was an emerald ring. James reached across and grabbed her hands.

"Lily Evans, I loved you since our first year at Hogwarts. And I want to love you forever. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, James. Yes, Yes I will!" She leaned over and kissed him. "I, Lily Evans, am going to marry the insufferable James Potter…"

Lily couldn't believe it. She had been dodging James' proposal since meeting him at Hogwarts. Though she was nervous and filled with disbelief, all that stuck in her mind was this: what would her father say? Getting married straight out of Hogwarts at the age of 18 was not something he was going to be very pleased about…

**A/N- Again, I know it's short, but please, please, please… read and review… **

**Just want to thank my BETA reader; Sterling-Silver131, you've done a fantastic job!**


	2. Chapter 2 Enaged

**A/N- Don't own Harry Potter…. Please Read and Review….**

_**CHAPTER 2 – ENGAGED**_

Lily Evans had never been more excited in her life. Earlier this evening, she had left the house as a free woman but was entering it with a promise of becoming Mrs. James Potter. As she walked up the stairs of her new apartment, the telephone rang. As she was muggle- born she grew up with a telephone. Most witches didn't have one but Lily did as a way to contact her parents. *Who would be calling at this ungodly hour?*

"Hello." Lily answered.

"Good evening, darling." Lily's mother replied.

"Oh, hey mum. Why are you calling me at this time of night?"

"Dear, we just heard the most wonderful news. Petunia is pregnant!"

"Oh, well, Congratulations to her and Vernon. "

"Yes, well they just told us. I better let you go back to bed, Good night dear."

"Good night mum." Lily said as she hung up the phone. * Wow. They didn't beat around the bush. Been married a month and she's already pregnant.* with that Lily took herself up to bed. Lily was deeply upset about how she had not been chosen to be Petunia's bridesmaid. She figured it was simply because Petunia despised her for being 'abnormal'.

In the morning, she woke to the sound of an owl hooting at her so she could collect the post.

"Oh, sorry. Here's the money. Thank you very much." The owl left Lily to sort through her mail. *Daily Prophet, letter from _Witch Weekly_, letter from Alice and last a letter from James.* She opened the one from her best friend Alice first:

_Lily,_

_Yesterday, I moved into my new apartment. It is so adorable. It's two stories high and has two bedrooms. I heard you moved into your new apartment as well; hope it's suiting you well. It's so weird that we won't be returning to Hogwarts anymore. I miss that place, but at least we have the memories of our time there. _ I can't wait to see you,

_Love Alice Fortesue xoxo_

Then the one from James:

_My Dearest Lily,_

_Last night, you made me one of the happiest men alive. I thought perhaps tonight we should have dinner with your parents and tell them about our engagement. Let me know if this suits you and I'll pick you up around six?_

_Lots of Love_

_You fiancé _

_James_

Lily wrote a reply saying she'd organize it with her parents and would see him at six. Then she jumped in the shower. She washed he hair before getting out, she wrapped the towel around her. She began arranging her still wet hair on top of her head. She looked at the clock and decided to do by magic as she didn't have time to it herself. She ran to her room and put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, which was then covered up by her robes. Today she had an interview at St. Mungo's. It was for a job that she hoped to get. She had always dreamed of being a doctor, and since becoming a member of the wizarding world, changed her desire to be a doctor to becoming a mediwitch. It was also important for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix that she get this post.

The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that Albus Dumbledore formed to fight You Know Who. Lily had been asked to join during her seventh year at Hogwarts along with James, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black, Alice Fortesue, Frank Longbottom and many others. In her job at St. Mungo's she would not only be required to be a mediwitch, but she would also have to keep her eyes out for suspicious injuries at the hospital and report back to Dumbledore.

After Apperating to the hospital she walked to the front desk to find out where she was required.

"Good morning, I'm Lily Evans. Uh… I'm here for an interview with a Mr. Gradlemen?" Lily asked the receptionist, who had white blonde hair and was wearing a white lab coat with a name badge that read; _Millicent Furganie._

"Ah, Miss Evans, he's waiting for you on the 3rd floor, room 672." Millicent said in a dull voice and she never lifted her eyes from the numerous bits of paper her quill was scribbling across.

"Thank you. "

Lily took the stairs up to level 3. She walked along the corridor to a room that had 627 unscripted above the door.

"Ah, you must be Lily Evans. I'm Mr. Gradlemen. Please have a seat. " The man with a large mustache and looked rather obese took out his hand for Lily to shake. Lily took his hand and shook it twice.

"Pleased to meet you. I trust you read my resume?" Lily questioned as she sat down opposite him.

"Yes, I read it. Quite impressive. Top of the class in Potions and Herbology. Ah, very good marks in deed. Well, Lily. Why do you want to be a mediwitch?"

"Well, I guess, as I was muggle-born, I wanted to be what they call a doctor which is similar to a Healer. When I was introduced into the wizarding world, I grew to the idea of becoming a mediwitch."

"Thank you for your time. I'll send you an owl to let you know whether you got the job."

"Thank you." Lily left the room with the feeling that a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

When she got outside, she apperated home and got ready for her dinner with her parents. The outfit she chose was a very conservative one. It was a flowered business skirt, her green blouse and a suit jacket. The she put on her black pumps and opened the door, only to see her fiancé with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" James greeted her.

"Stop! What is did my fiancé say when he proposed?" Lily said with her wand drawn.

" He said; Lily Evans, I loved you since our first year at Hogwarts. And I want to love you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes I will." Lily beamed as she jumped into James' arms giving him a big kiss.

They arrived at the Evans' house and knocked at the door.

"Darling, you're here!" Mrs. Evans greeted them.

"Hi, mum. You remember James Potter, don't you?"

"Oh, yes darling. Nice to see you again Mr. Potter."

"Good evening Mrs. Evans. Thank you for inviting me."

After entering the house they spied Petunia and Vernon Dursley sitting on the sofa in the lounge room. Vernon was already stuffing his face with the biscuits that were set out on the coffee table.

"Hello, Petunia. Vernon. Congratulations on the baby." James said politely.

"Thank you. Hello Lily." Petunia said with a snotty tone.

"Hello, dear sister. Hope married life is treating you well." Lily said in a polite tone.

"Dad, how are you?" Lily bent down to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Ah, my Lily. I'm fine thanks. Never better. James, my boy, did you ask her 'the question'?" Mr. Evans said with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes, I did, sir." James returned a similar smile.

"You knew, you both knew?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Yes. James was polite enough to ask me first. Traditional. And what was her answer?"

"I am proud to announce Miss Lily Evans has accepted my proposal to marry me." James beamed. Lily had never seen him so proud.

"Oh. Honey, that's fantastic! Oh, my. Another wedding, a grandchild on the way! This is wonderful!" Mrs. Evan squealed.

"Let me see the ring." Petunia asked.

"Sure." Lily said holding out her left hand. Petunia saw a smooth gold band with a diamond shaped emerald on there. She was hit with a wave of jealousy. How could that Potter boy, afford such an expensive ring. Her engagement ring had a silver band and a small fake diamond in the center. At that moment, she hated Vernon. She wanted someone with lots of money yet it was too late now to change her mind. She was married with a baby on the way.

After dinner Lily and James excused themselves and went outside for a nice walk.

"Are you ok?" James had noticed that Lily was extremely quite at dinner.

"Yeah, I guess… I guess I just can't believe I'm going to be your wife." Lily replied.

"Yep, having to spend the rest of your life with me. Must be a terrible thought. Look, we will have a wonderful wedding, a romantic honeymoon and a great life as a married couple. " James tried to reassure her.

"Yeah… Look, I'm real tired. Do you want to go home? I mean, Petunia made dinner hell anyway. Bragging about her unborn baby and how she and Vernon only had to try once for them to conceive that baby."

"Ok, Lil, I'll take you home."

When they arrived at Lily's apartment, Lily kissed James good night and sent him on his way. She went upstairs and got into her pajamas and hopped into bed. As she rolled over hoping to get some sleep, her mind began to wonder. Her thoughts were filled with possibilities and facts. But one thing that stuck in her mind was the fact she was to become Mrs. James Potter. Was this what she really wanted?

At some point she must have fallen asleep because she awoke soon after 9am. The good thing was that today she only had to work for the Order this afternoon, so she had the morning to herself. She went downstairs and ate some porridge while she flicked through some bridal magazines that her mother had given her last night.

She saw many dresses that she liked, but not one had that spark, had that urge that said 'I'm the dress you have to have'. She saw bridesmaid dresses in pink, violet, baby blue and red. She saw flowers and table settings and many other things. At that precise moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked with her wand drawn.

"It's me, Alice." The tall lean woman replied.

"What was written in the last letter that you wrote to me?" Lily asked, hoping Alice would remember.

"I said;_ Lily, yesterday, I moved into my new apartment. It is so adorable. It's two stories high and has two bedrooms. I heard you moved into your new apartment as well; hope it's suiting you well. It's so weird that we won't be returning to Hogwarts anymore. I miss that place, but at least we have the memories of our time there. _ I can't wait to see you,_ Love Alice Fortesue"_

"Oh Alice, It's great to see you!" Lily exclaimed as she opened the door for her best friend. "How are you? Oh, come inside." Lily let Alice in and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Lily. I'm great! Loving the new apartment. It'll be great for when Frank and I get married. Now how have you been?" Alice asked. ( Frank had proposed to Alice during their final year as he became increasingly worried about Voldemort rising to power and he wanted to secure Alice's hand before they died.)

"Well thank you. My sister got married and is now expecting a baby and… I got engaged!" Lily announced excitedly.

"To who?"

"James Potter!"

"AHHHHH! Lily, that's wonderful!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah. Actually it's good that you called by, I need some help picking out a dress and colors and stuff.

They sat down at the kitchen table and flicked though various magazines. They had decided on a short list of three dresses for Lily and had decided in the colors white and deep purple. The flowers they chose were lilies and they had two places in mind for the wedding to take place.

"Alice, James may be angry at me for not asking him first, but will you be my maid of honor?" Lily asked.

"Ah, of course Lily!" Alice was so excited.

Alice left shortly after as they both had to go to the meeting for the Order. When Lily arrived, she found that only her, Alice, James, Frank, Remus, Sirius and, of course, Albus Dumbledore were present.

"Lily, You're here, now we are only awaiting Peter. Please, have a seat. I understand you and James have something to tell us?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes, James…. James and I um…. Well, …" Lily blushed.

"We're engaged to be married." James took over from a bashful Lily who was seated beside her. They were showered with "Congratulations" and "Good on you."

The meeting was just a routine check to make sure everyone knew what was going on. After the meeting, which went for about an hour, Lily arrived home to a small owl sitting on her kitchen table.

*Oh, my letter. I'll know if I got the job!* Lily thought to herself. She took the two letters from the owls' mouth. She opened the first card and recognized the messy handwriting at once;

_Lily,_

_See you at your house at 7pm; be ready for a fantastic date with your loving fiancé._

_We also have some wedding business to discuss._

_Love James. Xoxo_

This made Lily's day seem brighter. But nothing compared to the next letter.

_To Miss Lily Evans,_

_I am proud and honored to announce that you have secured the job of mediwitch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

_Please pick up your uniform and be at St. Mungo's promptly at 7am on Monday morning for your first shift._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mr. Gary Gradlemen_

She was smiling and nearly jumped a mile high when she read this. She enclosed a copy of this letter in an envelope and before sending it she wrote;

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for her date with James. After James arrived they decided to stay in, instead of going out. They made plans for their wedding.

"I hope you're not mad at me, but I asked Alice to be my Maid of Honor." Lily confessed.

"Oh, that's ok. Kind of what I expected. I asked Sirius, to be the best man, is that ok?" James said with a dazzling smile.

"Haha, Yeah. Kind of what I expected. Well Alice was over here today and we picked out some things. " Lily showed James what her and Alice had come up with. They had pretty much had the whole wedding planned out by 11pm. James was about to leave, when Lily pleaded with him to stay. So he gave in and he awoke the next morning with Lily in his arms.

Lily was still asleep so he got up, careful not to wake her, and made her breakfast. He made some French toast and some bacon and eggs.

Lily woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She slid out of bed and blushed when she realized how little she was wearing. She put her silk dressing gown on and made her way down to the kitchen. She saw James standing at the stove cooking. He was dressed in his jeans and wasn't wearing a shirt. Lily took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning beautiful," James said as he placed a plate full of food in front of Lily. He leant down and gave her a big passionate kiss.

"Morning. Since when did you know how to use a muggle appliance?"

"Oh, there a still many things that I know how to do, that you don't know about." He said with a mischievous smile.

Lily gave him a skeptical look and ate the delicious food that had been placed in front of her.

"I didn't know you could cook. At least, not this well. "

"Again, something the smart Lily Evans didn't know!" James teased. "Well I best be off, Albus Dumbledore has requested my presence, work for the Order. Do you have any special requests of me, milady?" James bowed then put on his shirt as he giggled. Lily burst out laughing.

"Good bye. I'll drop by again tonight, if you want." James teased as he kissed Lily goodbye.

"That'd be nice. Love you." Lily called after him.

**A/N- If you like Lord of the Rings- try reading stories by Beaufale they are very good… and what she thought Harry should have done with his Invisibility Cloak. **

**Big Shout out to Sterling-Silver131 ( my BETA reader) Thanks so much….**


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

**A/N- This Chapter is short – It is meant to be … for suspense… I don't own Harry Potter… Read and Review Please!**

_**CHAPTER 3 –Invitation**_

_Lily Rose Evans_

_James Liam Potter_

_Along with their families_

_Request your presence at the celebration of their union in holy matrimony_

_Saturday 26__th__ of August 1978 _

_5pm until 11pm._

_The Little Church in Godric's Hollow_


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Bells

**A/N- Hey guys, I know my last chapter was really small… But it was meant to be… Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Please Read and Review…**

**_CHAPTER 4 - Wedding Bells, Or should I say Jitters_**

Friday 25th August 1978

It was the day before the wedding and Sirius Black was busily preparing for a night of fun at James' Bachelor Party. This was to be held at James' parents' house with Remus and Peter in attendance as well as of course, James and Sirius.

At 5pm, both Remus and Peter went to open the door, however it was locked.

"What scares James the most?" Sirius asked with his wand drawn as he descended from upstairs.

"He fears that Voldemort will take over the world, but will do everything in his power to stop it." Remus answered confidently.

"Peter, what is one thing James can't stand?" Sirius pointed his wand at Peter.

"He… He c..can't stand it wwwhen his friends betray him." Peter stuttered.

Sirius considered this to be a satisfactory answer so he let them in. They all gathered around the kitchen table. Sirius had laid out a cake and many bowls of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans.

James later arrived and the party began. They went back to the traditional Truth or Dare. They used to play it all the time at Hogwarts.

"James, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare!" James said.

"I dare you to eat that bowl of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans in 30 seconds." Sirius announced.

"Ok, but if I throw up, I'll make sure it's on you!" James teased as he got up and grabbed the bowl of sweets. Sirius conjured a stopwatch and hit the start button. As he did, James began shoveling in the beans and making several hilarious faces as he tasted flavors that were not appetizing.

"Time's up!" Sirius, Remus and Peter all yelled at once. James had successfully eaten the contense of the bowl. He looked rather sick, and sure enough, he ran to the bathroom and vomited it all back up again.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah, Lily… This is so beautiful! You could put this in your hair." Lily's mother exclaimed at the roses that were sitting on the coffee table.

"No! The flower theme is lilies. All the flowers are lilies. And she's wearing your veil so they wouldn't fit on." Alice pointed out.

Alice, Lily's mother, Lily and her Aunt Rose were sitting in Lily's living room for Lily's bachelorette party. Aunt Rose was drinking a large glass of wine which was probably her third in the last half hour.

"Now, has everyone got their clothes out ready for the morning? " Alice asked looking over schedule she had organized for the following day.

"Yes, Alice. And we have our shoes out and we all know how we are going to have our hair so we can spend as much time as possible helping Lily get ready." Aunt Rose groaned. She was getting way to drunk and this was making Alice a little worried.

By 10:30 pm, Aunt Rose was standing on the coffee table, dancing to some Muggle music that Alice thought was purely vulgar. Alice made Lily go to bed so she would be fresh for the next day. Though Lily new there was nothing to worry about – Alice had everything under control, Lily found it difficult to sleep. It wasn't nerves or the feeling of excitement keeping her from her slumber, but the fear that something terrible was going to happen.

_Meanwhile…_

The Marauders fell asleep in the lounge room around midnight. Prongs was tossing and turning but Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail all appeared to be sleeping fine. James' dreams wondered…

_I am standing out the front, and the organ started to play the wedding march. I turn around… and in _

_a tight fitting, white, strapless gown comes the bride…._

"_Do you, James Potter, take you Lily Evans to be my lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be you lawful wedded husband?"_

_Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes…._

"_I… I'm s…s…sorry…I…I…Can't." Lily said as she turned on her heels and ran back down the aisle._

James woke with a start. What a dream to have just before his wedding!

Sirius woke and realized James was awake.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah… Bad dream. It all seems too good to be true mate," James replied. "I mean after 7 years of hoping she would marry me… and now, it's the might… well morning actually, of our wedding. I have this feeling we'll be saying our vows and she'll turn around and yell out 'April Fools!' or something."

"Look mate, you have asked Lily Evan to marry you, every five minutes since first year. When you finally pulled out the ring, she knew this time, you were serious. She knew what she was getting herself into. She loves you. I see the way she looks at you. The way she talks about you. Look, in the state that the world is in now, with Voldemort on the loose. I'd say go for it. Marry her. She won't wait around forever. You finally got the girl of your dreams, don't let her go mate."

"Sirius, why do you know just what to say?"

"I don't know it's a gift I suppose. Now you better get some sleep, because I certainly won't be catching you after you pass out at the ceremony." Sirius smiled and James suppressed a laugh, careful not to wake the others up. They turned over in their sleeping bags, and passed out almost immediately.

**A/N- I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing with all the point of view changes. I haven't had many reviews… so please guys…. Read and Review.**

**(A big shout out to Sterling-Silver131)**

**Quote of the moment: " **_**And Odo the hero, they bore him back home**_

_**To the place that he'd known as a lad,**_

_**They laid him rest with his hat inside out**_

_**And his wand snapped in two, which was sad." **_

**Professor Slughorn, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Reviews:**

**Beaufale: **Thanks for your reviews… Yes you are invited. Wear something formal and beware of Petunia, something horrible will happen to her, to make even more bitter and twisted than she is now…


	5. Chapter 5 Here Comes The Bride

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter… but I'm very grateful J.K Rowling came up with it. Please Read and Review, I'd like to know what you think, so I can improve my own writing. Remember, an honest review is better than a review that is set on being nice. **

_**CHAPTER 5 – HERE COMES THE BRIDE…**_

Lily awoke the next morning in complete shock. Could today really be the day she'd become Lily Potter? She got out of bed and trudged down the stairs. Alice was already up and was making breakfast.

"Here comes the bride…" Alice sung.

"Good morning." Lily said sleepily.

When she got a full view of the kitchen, she saw her mother was sitting on the couch reading thought the schedule for the day. Her Aunt Rose was also down there and she was sorting through the various outfits. She had been and retrieved them from the dressmakers. She hung both Lily and Alice's dresses up.

After breakfast, Aunt Rose insisted on doing Lily and Alice's nails. She painted them violet with the letters L and J on them. Then Lily went up to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she came out, Alice and her mother began to do her make up. Once that was done, she shaved her legs and Aunt Rose did her hair. She did it in a curly style on top of her head.

Then it was time for the dress. Alice put on her violet knee length dress with spaghetti straps. After that the three of them helped Lily into her big white strapless silk gown, with a small train that spread out like a lily, Aunt Rose then gave them both their lily bouquets before Lily and Alice got onto the horse and carriage.

When Alice and Lily arrived at the church, all the guests were already there. Lily felt like she was going to throw up. Her aunt and mother assisted her with her train. After the veil and train was adjusted, her Aunt and mother entered the church which signaled the organist and choir to begin the song.

As Alice entered the church everyone stood up. She walked down the aisle gracefully. She had done this before, at her cousins' wedding, so she wasn't the least bit nervous. Lily on the other hand, had only been to three weddings in her life; her sister's, her cousin's and her Aunt's. But now, she was the bride, and not some spectator.

Lily took a deep breath before taking the first step down the aisle. She glided down without tripping, much to Lily's delight. James was standing next to Sirius, who had a big grin on his face. Finally she made it, and the ceremony began.

"You may all take your seats," The minister began. "We gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lily Rose Evans and James Liam Potter." He then turned to James.

"Do you James Liam Potter, take Lily Rose Evans to be you lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." James said as a large smile appeared on his face.

"Do you Lily Rose Evans, take James Liam Potter to be you lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? "

"I..I..I..ddo." Lily stuttered.

"Does anyone here believe there is any reason why these two should not be married here on this day? If so, please rise and voice your reason." There was a short silence, though Lily swore she saw Severus sitting in the back row thinking about whether to get up or not.

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With that James took Lily into his arm and gave her a long passionate kiss.

After the wedding ceremony, they proceeded to the reception, which was at the same restaurant that James had proposed to Lily at. They danced and mingled with many of their guest before Sirius asked everyone to be seated for his speech.

"Well, as you all know, it is tradition that the best man gives a speech, so here it goes. I met both James and Lily on the train to the boarding school that all three of us attended. James instantly fell head over heels for Lily; however Lily didn't return his feelings. They were constantly fighting and bickering for the next six years. I don't know what changed Lily's mind but, after James asked her out for the, now if I remember correctly it was the… 389,452nd time, she said yes. I was so shocked, and so was the whole school. I was constantly asked if it was true that they were going out.

"When times were tough for me, James and Lily were there for me, I don't know what I'd do without them. To my best friends…" He toasted James and Lily.

After eating a fabulous meal, it was time for Lily to throw her bouquet. All the single women gathered around excitedly. One….two….three. She threw it right into Minerva McGonagall's surprised hands.

Lily noticed her sister seated at the back of the room with her head in her hands and Vernon was standing beside her patting her on the back. Their mother was trying to get Petunia to stop crying, but was failing miserably because Petunia's wails became more distinct. Lily got up, and went to see what on earth her sister was going on about.

"Mother, what on earth happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Petunia lost the baby, suffered a miscarriage." With that Petunia let out another wail. Lily didn't know what to say. It was only when James came to take Lily off to their honeymoon, did Lily, say, "Petunia, Tuney, I'm so sorry…"

Petunia looked up and gave Lily one evil stare before she went back to wailing her heart out.

James led Lily through the crowd back to the horse and carriage. They got on and gave each other a long passionate kiss before riding off into the sunset.

**A/N- Hope you liked it… Read and Review.**

**(As always, thanks Sterling-Silver131- you're awesome.)**

**((I also have to say thanks to my long term reader and BFF, Beaufale. Thanks for being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you, but I know I'd have no reviews. Love you.))**

**Now I leave you with my quote of the moment: "And now Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." **_**Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**_


	6. Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix?

**A/N- This chapter may not be liked by many, but what happens next, needs a new chapter, so this one has to be short. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Please Read and Review… **

_**CHAPTER 6- Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix?**_

"Ah, Home, Sweet, Home." Lily Potter sighed as she and her new husband James walked up the drive of her apartment. They had moved into Lily's apartment, until they could find a place of their own.

As they walked in, they heard a screeching of the owl that was flying at top speed towards their house. The brown and white creature landed on the kitchen table. Lily walked over and took the letter out of its beak. She read aloud so James could hear;

_ Mr and Mrs Potter, _

_Your presence is requested at the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix;_

_2:00pm, Saturday 9__th__ September 1978._

_Kind Regards, Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, that's in about 15 minutes. Just enough time to unpack." James said, as he began to tickle his wife, who let out a loud squeal. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. As they pulled away, James flicked his wand. The suitcases that they had entered the house with, flew up the stairs and began to unpack themselves. And, with that, James and Lily disapperated.

"… And that is of uttermost importance that we see to it. Voldemort cannot get any stronger. For if he does, if fear, we may have no chance to win this war." Albus Dumbledore was standing at the head of a large wooden table. Seated at it we members of the Order. Lily and James took their places next to Sirius and Remus.

"As I was saying, now, it is time that we must work harder than ever to ensure that we can recruit as many people as possible."

"But what do we do, if Voldemort has dirt on them and they refuse to join?" Dedalus Diggle said. He was a tall, lean man who was losing his black hair. He was seated next to Elphias Doge, who was a long term friend of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, you have to be very persuasive, Dedalus. It is, as I have said, important to secure as many people as possible against the Dark Lord if we want to win this war. Now, we want those who have been assigned to patrol, to go out and do so as this meeting has drawn to a close. Thank you everyone as always for being in attendance. " Albus finished off. Everyone got up from the table. Lily and James proceeded to Diagon Alley, where they were to begin their patrol.

As they stood in front of Olivander's wand shop, they heard a rustling, and before they could look to see what the source of the noise was, two dark cloaked figures grabbed them and pulled them down to Knockturn Alley. James and Lily were unable to defend themselves.

"Let me go!" Lily screamed. But the Death Eaters refused. They had pinned Lily and James up against the wall and were holding them at wand point.

"Will you, join us? Come over to our side. Your talents will be in better use here, with us." The large one of the two Death Eaters asked.

"No, I will not! My allegiance is with that of Albus Dumbledore. And I think I speak for my wife as well" James said defiantly. Lily nodded.

The Death Eaters had loosened their grip on the Potters just enough so they could both draw their wands.

"_Stupefy_!" They yelled in unison. The Death Eaters flew backwards. Lily and James disapperated, as they were sure the Dark Lord would arrive shortly.

They both agreed that once the coast was clear, they would return to finish their patrol.

**A/N- The next chapter will be posted ASAP- **

**Guys, I know that a lot of you reading this right now have not actually reviewed this story. I know that it has been added to many of your Alert Lists. I just ask that you take the time after each chapter, to give me some feedback on how it's going. At the moment I'm just doing my own thing, and I really want you all have a piece of this story that you can call your own, so any ideas or even just a simple "Good job" or "Didn't like this chapter" posted after you read would be really helpful. I'm kind of stuck for ideas at the moment, so please, please, please HELP ME!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far – Beaufale and ****katien100- Thanks, Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Scarifices

**A/N – Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated last. I've been really busy. Well, as always, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Hope you enjoy it… **

_**CHAPTER 7- SACRIFICES **_

_Spring, 1979_

"So, Alice, are you really ok?" Lily asked as she sat down at the kitchen table in Alice and Frank Longbotttom's house. They had gotten married that very past winter and had moved into Alice's apartment.

"Yes, Yes! Oh, Lily, it was … Look, being in the Order, we all knew we would have to face You-Know-Who sooner or later. It was just unexpected, that's all. Now, tell me, when are you and James going to start on a family of your own?" Alice assured Lily then asked curiously.

"Well, soon, I hope. But, with the Order, and everything that's going on right now, I'm sure we'll get around to it. There's nothing I would like more than to have a beautiful baby girl to hold in my arms. Do you think babies are on the cards for you and Frank?"

"I hope so. I've always wanted a baby boy. He would grow to look just like Frank. I would call him Neville, after my baby brother who was still born."

"Oh, Alice!" Lily sighed. Lily knew that Alice would make the perfect mother. And she knew that one day, James and her would have a baby.

They were joined by Frank and James who had been outside having a few butterbeers. They ate with a whirlwind of chatter and finally Alice brought out dessert.

"Here you are," the dish was large and it had one extremely big white and dark chocolate cake. This was Frank's favourite.

"1, 2, 3…" Alice began.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Frank, Happy Birthday to you!" Every one joined in. Frank blew at the magically lit candles, however they didn't go out. Lily noticed James had an extremely smug smile on his face. She smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" James jumped, grasping his arm.

"James Liam Potter! Stop doing that to Frank's cake!" Lily shrieked.

"Fine, Lilypie… " James said with a smug smile. Lily turned her back on him and began to speak to Alice.

"Frank, I tell ya. Women! You know you're in trouble when they use all ya names. " James turned and spoke to Frank.

"Haven't had that problem yet mate. You know, being newlyweds, the bliss hasn't worn off yet… if you know what mean." This caused James to roar with laughter.

"I think I better get him home. Remus, Sirius and Peter are coming over for the night, so I better go and lock myself in my room with a tub of ice cream and good book. " Lily laughed and Alice joined her.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Lily screamed. She stared at her clock and it read; 2:55am. The boys had been making so much racket. They may be 20 years old, but they act like three year olds when they eat too many Bertie's Every Flavour Beans. They had been up all night and, after Lily had read her book, she attempted to get some sleep, but obviously, failed. She pulled back the covers, put on her dressing gown, and trudged down the stairs.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lily screamed as she turned on the light. The light revealed 4 empty sleeping bags. Lily heard the laughter of 4 boys. As they appeared they immediately ceased their laughter because they saw the expression of Lily Potter's face.

_**(It is at this point, I invite the reader to come up with the conversation. But I will tell you this… Lily was not happy and a lot of shouting went on…)**_

_Next morning…_

Lily crawled out of bed and went down stairs. She was so tired due to last night's events. She told

them, one by one, to get up and padded her way down to the kitchen. She got out a pan and began

sizzling some eggs and sausages.

"Morning Lily," James said with a huge smile as he kissed Lily on the lips. This kiss was hard,

passionate, but Lily new what James was doing. He was apologising. So Lily returned the kiss.

"Ugh! Give it a rest you two! " Sirius hooted in disgust. Remus and Peter roared with laughter.

"Hey, you guys want to go out for a drink tonight?" James asked. Remus saw the look on Lily's face

and said "Thanks, only if it's ok with you Lil?"

"Oh, go on." Lily said finally giving up. At least she would get some sleep tonight as they wouldn't be

here.

"Guys, I'd love to come, but I can't." Peter squeaked.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"I….I… um, have… an um…. meeting." Peter stammered.

"With who?" Sirius asked.

"Um…" Peter began to respond just as an owl flew the window.

Lily took it and read it. After a moment she spoke.

"Their dead." That's all Lily could say. Tears welled up in eyes. James jumped up to comfort her. He took the letter and read it as well.

"Oh. Lily. I'm so sorry." James said as he hugged a crying Lily. He passed the letter to Sirius, who read it aloud.

"Dear Lily, I am saddened to have to tell you, your mother and father were murdered at 4:45 this morning in their home by Bellatrix Black. I'm sorry Lily. Regards, Albus Dumbledore."

James stayed home from work to comfort Lily. He knew it would be very difficult for her. When he lost his parents, well it was his seventh year at Hogwarts. They had been very old, and died very naturally.

"They were so young," Lily sniffled.

"I know, " James tried to comfort her, but the tears kept coming.

**A/N- So, what did you think? Please review and let me know…**

**Quote of the week: "Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living, and above all, pity those who live, without love." Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed: Beaufale, Animagus of a Doe, GryfindorByHeart7, anon, Mgal, katien101 and RosieHale101.**

**Oh and Bellatrix isn't married yet… hence her last name being Black…**

**I love you guys and see you in Chapter 8…**

**PS: Keep a look out for the sequel… which is coming soon…**

*****Note to Mgal: I loved your idea, and tried to make it work, (that's why this one was so long getting to you) but I'd already written this chapter, and having them go out for dinner twice in a row, didn't work. I'm really sorry. Hope that's ok. Thanks. **

**Lots of Love**

**Lily xoxo**

**Please read The Day We Part.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Big Surprise

**A/N- Hey, sorry it's taken so long. Had a lot of stuff on. Here is the next two chapters. The second is short, that's how it supposed to be. I have an extremely big exam coming up, so updates will be slow, and I thank everyone who has stuck by me. Thank you. Will up date soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, except for Alizah. I made her up, but the rest belong to J.K Rowling.**

_**CHAPTER 8- The Next Big Surprise**_

It had been several months since Lily received the news that her parents were dead and she was now coping well. Lilly loved the summer weather and couldn't believe how chilly it had become since the start of autumn. The month of October brought news that she was to be an aunt. She stared out the kitchen window and remembered the_ night Petunia called…_

The phone rang and Lily ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good morning Lily, I have some news. I'm pregnant. Yes Vernon and I decided to try again, and well it obviously worked. Mother and Father would have been so proud. Though it's your fault they are dead. If you weren't what you are, then that witch wouldn't have felt the need to murder them! So is that useless husband of your going to put himself good use at some point and give you a little baby? Girl, wasn't it? That's what you always wanted. A baby girl!" she was laughing joyfully at the start, hissing and spitting in the middle and was teasing her by the end.

"Congratulations Petunia, I'm very happy for you. Have a nice day." Lily was sick of listening to Petunia, so she hung up. Though Lily made a point of not letting Petunia's taunts get to her, she had to admit, her comments had made Lily realise something. Something, she has known for a while.

A couple of hours later, James arrived home after his shift for the Order. Lily cooked him dinner. They chatted about James' day and how the Oder was going.

"Petunia called today," Lily began.

"Oh, what did she want?" James asked, careful to swallow his mouthful before opening his mouth to talk.

"She had news. She's expecting a baby in June. Just couldn't wait to rub my nose in it I guess. I don't even think Vernon knows." Lily explained.

"Oh, well, good for her. You ok?" James saw Lily's expression. Despite the fact he knew the answer to the question, he asked it anyway. Lily looked up at him.

"Well, Petunia's announcement, made me realise something. I want to be a mother. I want a baby girl, with curly red hair that I can cradle in my arms. I was wondering, how you feel about having children?" Lily blushed and looked at her plate, which was almost empty.

"Lily Rose Potter, I want you to be happy. I'd love to have a family. Only, I want a boy. Someone who I can teach how to play Quidditch." James was smiling at Lily. She finally looked up.

"Really?" Lily croaked as her voice cracked. Lily stood up and gave James a big, warm bear hug. They made their way up to the bedroom and didn't poke their heads out until morning.

_One month later…_

Lily sat on the toilet, in the bathroom of St. Mungo's. She was holding a muggle pregnancy test. She did not know the result of the test, as she was too afraid to look. She took a deep breath, and removed the cloth. She looked at the stick, then at the box and back again. The box read _two lines positive, one negative._

The pregnancy test in her hand had two red lines on it. Excitement leapt inside Lily. _Positive_. Lily got up, chucked the test in the rubbish and walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you so happy about? Just produced a golden turd?" Alizah, the nurse said, staring at Lily.

"Oh, I just received some happy news, that's all." Lily found it hard to contain the leaps and bounds of excitement that was going on inside her.

"Oh, Lily Potter! You're preggers, aren't you? Oooohhh!" Alizah teased.

"Keep it down Alizah! I think that my husband should be the first to know, not the entire hospital!" Lily hissed. Alizah giggled as she went back to work.

For the rest of the day, Lily planned how she was going to tell James. Thoughts of sending him and owl, placing a note on the table and sending him a card saying "_congratulations, you're a dad!" _crossed her mind.

When James arrived home after one hard day at work, he really needed some good news. Over dinner that night, Lily told him of how she had longed for a baby daughter.

"James, we have been trying for a little less than a month to conceive a baby, and well today I found out something, that will mean there's no point in trying." Lily hoped to send James' thoughts in the wrong direction.

"What's wrong?" James looked concerned. *_Success!*_ Lily thought.

"We don't have to try anymore because…. We've succeeded! I'm pregnant James!" Lily laughed with a radiant smile.

"What? Oh my God! Really? Wow!" he was in complete shock. James jumped up and picked up Lily into a tight hug. He then kissed her. He was so happy. In truth, he didn't care whether they had a boy or girl, whether it had black hair or red hair. He was worried, that with Voldemort increasing with power, that it may not survive or worse, have to grow up without its mother and father.

**A/N- Chapter 9 is next…**


	9. Chapter 9 Frank and Alice

**A/N – Don't own the characters… Read on…**

_**CHAPTER 9- Frank and Alice**_

_Dear Lily and James Potter,_

_How are you my friends?_

_We have written to announce that we are expecting a baby in the summer._

_We are both very happy and hope to see you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom. Xoxo_

**A/N- I know it's short. Next one won't be much longer, but chapter 11 will be, I promise….**

**Wish me luck! Third Grade Theory Exam… If you've had one before, you'll know the pressure I'm under. HAPPY MOTHERS DAY if you're a mother….**

**See you in Chapter 10…..**


	10. Chapter 10 Predictions

**A/N- Hey, As I said before, this chapter is short. **

**DISCLIAMER: I did NOT write this chapter. It has come from Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. I repeat- I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**I don't own any characters mentioned either. THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY THE WORK OF J.K ROWLING. **

_**CHAPTER 10- Predictions**_

Albus Dumbledore approached the Hogs Head Inn on a cold wet night. He was there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher. She was the great-great-granddaughter of a very gifted and famous Seer. After meeting her, it seemed to Dumbledore that Sybil Trelawney did not have the gift herself. After letting her know that she was not suitable for the post, he turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Sybil Trelawney spoke, but not in her usual mysterious voice. It was in more of a harsh, hoarse tone:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… "_

**A/N- To find full chapter go to page 740 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. **


	11. The News They Don't Want To Hear

**A/N- Hey, Sorry, it's been a while. My Grade Three Theory exam is this Wednesday, so once that's over with, I'll be back writing for you. I don't own any of the characters, as always. Please read and review.**

_**CHAPTER 11- The News They Don't Want To Hear**_

A man with a long white beard and silver hair walked up the path, leading to the Potter residence. He was wearing a long silver robe and was carrying his wand. He wore a regretful expression. Knocking on the door, he hoped that, after hearing the news he was about to deliver, the receivers would not be too frightened to the do the right thing.

He heard a creak and the voice of James Potter saying; "Oh, Who was the 28th member of the Order?"

Dumbledore replied, "It was Arabella Figg."

James new the answer was correct, indeed confirming that it was Albus Dumbledore that stood in the door way.

As they made their way to the kitchen, James began to wonder what had brought the wizard here. The only thing that came to mind was Order business.

Lily was doing the dishes and turned at the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. Her eyes were set on the visitor. Dumbledore nodded politely and took a seat at the table. Lily cam and sat opposite him, and beside James, who had positioned himself next to Dumbledore.

"So what brings you here sir?" James asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't say I bring good news." Dumbledore answered in grave tone.

"Oh, Sir? What has happened?" Lily asked but she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Before I enlighten you, I ask that you promise, no matter what I tell you, you will act rationally, with the thought of your son at heart." Lily and James looked at each other, before nodding.

"I have heard a prophecy. One that contains your unborn child. I shall repeat it for you now, but I ask, that you never repeat this again." James and Lily agreed.

" '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'_Those are the words of Miss Sybil Trelawney. She made this prophecy. Now, she is oblivious to the fact that she did, and we would like to keep it that way…" Dumbledore explained.

"So what you're saying is that our son, is the only one who could defeat Lord Voldemort?" James asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. There are two boys are destined to born around that time. The other is Frank and Alice Longbottom's child. Now, as the prophecy states '_the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'. _This means that the Dark Lord himself will choose the boy. He believes at this present time, that it is your son. This information was conveyed to him, by a loyal Death Eater, who over heard the conversation. However he did not hear the whole thing, so we are unaware by exactly how much he knows. You must go into hiding. All of you. We will use the Fidelius Charm. The boy and you must be protected." Dumbledore continued.

Lily and James just sat there, and stared at him in disbelieve and astonishment. They were unsure as to how to react. It's not every day that you're told that you're unborn child has been practically sentenced to death.

"I assure you, every matter of protection will be given to you. " Dumbledore could see that they were shocked.

"Ok, well. We really have no other option. What are we to do Albus?" James spoke, his voice was hoarse.

All three of them sat there at that table and made a plan. They decided that they wanted Sirius to be the secret keeper.

"Sirius, we want to ask you something. We wouldn't ask if we didn't have to, as it is highly dangerous." James began. They were all seated at the kitchen table of the Potter's home; James, Lily and Sirius.

"We want you to be our Secret Keeper. You have been a great friend to both of us, and you've certainly known James the longest…" Lily continued.

"Oh, I am honored that you place so much trust with ion me, however, wouldn't I be the obvious choice? I mean, as you say, I have been James' friend the longest and I'm strong. How about someone who is fragile, weak in a manner of speaking. Someone who wouldn't suspected…" Sirius replied.

"Who are you suggesting?" James asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius answered. "It is obvious that you would pick me. But Peter, is weak. He would not stand up in a fight with Voldemort. Making him the most unlikely choice for anyone's Secret Keeper."

After a long discussion with Peter, it was made official that Peter Pettigrew was to be the Secret Keeper. As moving day came around, Lily was losing the battle with morning sickness, having to rush to the bath room to throw up every half an hour.

Lily and James entered their new home in Godric's Hollow. They marveled at the living room. It has a large couch, huge fireplace and a long book shelf. As they walked through the house they found a lovely kitchen, and up the stairs there was a large master bedroom. It had a large, king size bed , covered in deep purple sheets. They smaller bedroom opposite it, had yellow walls and a large window. There was a wooden cot placed over by the wall opposing the window. Lily's face lit up with a large smile.

"Where is the bathroom?" Lily asked.

"Do you need to be sick?" James ked quickly. He grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom.

"No, just in case…." She smiled.

**A/N- How was that? Let me know in a review and with me luck for Wednesday!**

**Be back soon, **

**Love Lily xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 Neville and Dudley

**A/N- Hey Guys. Sorry it's been so long. My theory exam is over… but the blows keep coming. I have exams at school in three weeks. So I have to start studying. I know it's short, but you know I've been busy… Read and Review… Please!**

CHAPTER 12- Neville and Dudley

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

_Are proud to announce_

_The arrival of_

_Dudley V. Dursley_

_Monday 23rd June 1980_

_Our darling baby boy…_

6 weeks later…

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Are joyous to present_

_Neville Frank Longbottom_

_Born_

_Tuesday 29__th__ July 1980_

_Baby grandson to Augusta Longbottom_

_Pureblood_

**A/N – I know what you're going to say… "Frank and Alice didn't like to be differentiated as purebloods." But I think, that it would have been something put on birth notices in the Daily Prophet, whether you liked it or not….**

**Have your say…. Please Review…**


	13. Chapter 13 Baby's On The Way

**A/N- Hey guys! I know that it's been a while, and I know the last chapter was a little disappointing. But this chapter is getting back up there. Now, I've never actually seen any one in labour, so this is just from what I've seen in movies and read in books. Hope you like it…. Read and Review….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.**

CHAPTER 13 – BABY's on the Way….

Lily sat in the lounge room, reading the latest _Witch Weekly_ magazine. James was sitting opposite her, reading a letter that Remus had sent him;

_Prongs,_

_I know that you must be bored, couped up in that house all day. However, I must urge you, not to leave the house. Things are getting worse out here, even for me. I am forced into hiding, as no-one wants anything to do with a werewolf. Think of your wife, think of your unborn son, who desperately needs your protection._

_I am well _ as well as I can be in this world,_

_I will bring more news later._

_Lots of Love,_

_Moony xoxo_

"What did Remus have to say?" Lily said as she attempted to get up from her chair.

"Oh, not much. Here…." James jumped up to help his wife. Suddenly, Lily doubled over in pain.

"Ugh!" Lily shrieked. "The baby…. I think… Oh my!" Lily felt a warm wet liquid glide down the inside of her legs.

"Lily? What's going on?" James was unsure whether his son was hurt; Lily was hurt or even what was going on.

"My waters…. They broke." Lily looked astonished. She had never been through, or seen anyone go through anything like this. She could only go by what Alice Longbottom had said, during her many letters to Lily about birthing classes.

"Lily? What do you want me to do?" James asked, afraid to let go of his wife, but also wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Towels, hot water, um, Ugh! Help me….. help me…. Clear a space… the bedroom…. Pillows… lots of pillows…." Lily panted. That was the first contraction she had ever experienced, and all she could say, was that she would be glad if she never even heard the word ever again. James held her hand, and helped her to their room. She clutched the bed posts as James propped the pillows up. He laid down some towels and helped Lily onto the bed.

"A towel! Roll it up! I need to bite down on it. Go fetch the hot water! Now! UGH!" Lily screamed. James handed her the towel. She placed it in her mouth and bit down hard. She crawled on the bed and turned around, so her she was on all fours. She swatted down and pulled her dress up around her hips. James went to get the water.

Upon his return, Lily was panting vigorously. James wet a towel and placed it on her forehead. He then began to rub her back.

"Thanks…. UGH!" She screamed. "I hate you! Look what you've done to me!" James just kept rubbing her back and counting, hoping to ease her breaths.

The contractions kept coming, closer and closer together. No matter how much James wanted to run away, he kept telling himself 'I'm a Gryffindor. We don't run away when the going gets tough, like a Hufflepuff! We stay strong!' He kept coaching his beloved wife.

oOo

At 12:10am on Thursday 31st July 1980, the cries of a little baby boy, with jet black hair could be hear from a house in Godrics Hallow.

James carefully lifted the baby from the beneath its mother, and wrapped in a towel. He handed the boy to Lily, who had moved to lying on her back on the bed. The baby snuggled into Lily's chest.

"Harry James Potter." She whispered. "I don't really hate you James. I love you. Look at him. He's so… perfect!" Lily gazed into her babies eyes. James gathered round. Lily passed him the bundle.

"Oh, he's amazing." He lent down and kissed his wife on the head. "Rest my sweet Lily." He removed all evidence of the birth from the bed, before pulling the blankets up to Lily, and tucking her in. He took Harry to the lounge room, and sat by the fire, cradling his son.

Once the sleeping prince was asleep, he was put down in his cot. James could not help but stare at the beauty.

"James?" Lily croaked.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked as he entered her room.

"Where is…?"

"Asleep, in his cot. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, but I fancy a shower now."

"Ok, you do that, and I'll make you some tea." He turned and left the room.

**A/N- What'd you think? Read and Review….**


	14. Chapter 14 Harry Potter

**A/N- Hey, I know it's not as long as usual, but I've been a little busy. I hope you like it. As always, Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

CHAPTER 14- Harry Potter

There was a knock at the door. James got up. In an instant, he stood at the door.

"Password?" He asked.

"It is I, Sirius Black. Password is…" he said. "_Metacorpis_" He whispered, not wanting to be overheard. James silently opened the door. Sirius came inside. After inspecting Sirius' arm for the tiny tattoo that only order members bare, he showed Sirius to the sitting room. The fire was crackling loudly and the cries of little baby Harry could be heard.

Lily was upstairs. She was dressing Harry in the christening dress that James had worn when he was named. Harry wailed loudly as she undressed him. He could feel the cold air on his skin. Lily attempted to comb the fluff on Harry's head, hoping to get it to lie flat, but she couldn't. So, she made her way downstairs.

"Ah, Lily. It has been so long. And this must be Harry!" Sirius greeted them. Lily smiled and handed Harry to Sirius. "You never said why you wanted me here, but by the look of the way Harry is dressed, I would say you're officially naming Harry?"

"Yes. And we want you to be his Godfather. We'd trust him with no one else." Lily said. Harry smiled at Sirius. His eyes green, the exact colour of Lily's.

"Well, I must say I am honoured. Yes. I would love to be Harry's godfather." Sirius accepted.

"Shall we begin?" James spoke.

"Will there be no one else joining us?" Sirius handed the baby to Lily.

"No, we thought, that considering the circumstances, we'd keep it small."

James , Lily and Sirius all gathered around the fireplace. James spoke first, commencing the ceremony.

"We are gathered here, to name our son. The boy who is destined to do great things. We name you Harry James Potter. We wish you your mother's kindness and your godfather's courage and strength. I, James Liam Potter, promise to protect you, look after you and to love you, always."

"I, Lily Rose Potter, promise to love and cherish you, protect you and be by your side, always."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, promise to watch over Harry as he grows and to ensure no harm is to become of him."

"We thank God for blessing us with this boy, and even though his life is threatened, we pray that you will watch over and protect our little baby boy." Lily prayed.

"Harry James Potter." James finished. He took his right thumb and dipped it in cool ash before fashioning a cross on the babe's forehead. Harry opened his eyes. He gazed up at his father and gargled happily.

They next couple of days passed and we found Lily sitting at her desk, while Harry was asleep. She held her quill and was scribbling across a piece of parchment;

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know you don't want to talk to me, but I think I should let you know._

_A month ago, I gave birth, to a beautiful, handsome baby boy. He came on 31__st__ July at 12:10 am. _

_Harry James Potter_

_I would send a picture, but I know you don't want to see him. _

_I miss you Tuney, I wish you would talk to me._

_Lots of Love_

_Lily xoxo_

Lily sealed the letter within an envelope before writing the following address and sending it off with their owl.

_Mr and Mrs Dursley_

_4 Privet Drive, _

_Little Whingeing, Surrey._

She prayed that Petunia would at least read the letter, and know she had a nephew. She got up and turned to walk over to the fire, however, James caught her first. He held her around the waist and kissed her passionately. They were rudely interrupted by the screams of young Harry, who seemed to think it was dinner time.

"Do we ever get any peace?" James sighed.

"He'll get better as he gets older." Lily replied as she made her way upstairs to her son.

**A/N- READ AND REVIEW. Thanks guys….**


	15. Chapter 15 The Only Christmas

**A/N- Hey guys! I am so so so so so so so so sorry for making you wait so long. But, exams are now over and I intend to devote a lot of time in the next week to this story. I hope you like this chapter. As always PLEASE R&R. Thanks Guys xoxo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Most the characters mentioned. **

CHAPTER 15 – The Only Christmas

_DAILY PROPHET – November 25__th__ 1980_

_50 DEAD_

_THOUGHT TO BE THE FAULT OF DEATH EATERS_

_Two days ago, 50 people were murdered after a surge of Death Eaters were found to have been hanging around the Ministry of Magic. The attack happened just after 10:15 pm and no guards were present. This event left some of the wizarding community wondering where the protection from the Ministry is and why it wasn't in place at the time of the attack. _

_The Minister of Magic held a press conference earlier this morning about the attack. "The Ministry was unaware of the outrageous decline in security and are devastated that the event even took place. We are currently working to improve security and to investigate the matter. We ask all of you at home, to stay strong and always take the precautions stated in the Ministry Handbook." _

_Claims have also been lodged, stating that the Ministry knew about these attacks a day before they were let known by the public. Head of the Auror office, Mark Shelton claims the attacks were unseen and could not be foretold. "Neither the Ministry nor the Auror office had any part in concealing these attacks from you. We passed news of these events on to the appropriate sources as soon as the news had been verified." _

_We will bring you more news as it comes to hand. _

_DAILY PROPHET – December 20__th__ 1980_

_FUNERALS FOR THE HOLIDAYS _

_With many deaths caused by recent attack on Muggles, Muggle-borns and Half- Bloods, families won't be sitting around the fire drinking hot chocolate this year, but attending the funeral of a loved one. A saw in mortality rates show that almost a fifth of our population is dead due to the Dark Lord and his followers. Many people believe that the Ministry could have done more to prevent this, but Auror Alistor Moody claims that often it's all the victims' fault. " Many people don't hide, or runaway, which they should be doing, rather than attempting to face the attackers themselves. You won't win. Only the most skilled wizards could defeat YOU KNOW WHO or his Death Eaters."…_

Lily rushed around the kitchen, preparing for Christmas. Tomorrow would be Harry's first Christmas and Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice and Neville were coming. Harry already had a wide vocabulary. He could say 'Mumma' and 'dadda' and things like 'eat' 'drink' 'loo' 'bed' 'hug' 'kiss' 'bye' and ''ello'. Lily was slightly scared at how much Harry already knew, but James laughed whenever he did something new and Lily looked worried. Lily was cooking the spaghetti, when she heard the sound of James thundering down the stairs and Harry making the sound of a plane.

"Vrooom!" Harry screamed as James ran into the kitchen, holding Harry in the air. Lily turned to look at her son and husband, and giggled.

"Oh, you two…" She put the spoon down and hugged Harry. "Bed time for the little boy!"

"Nooooooo!" He screamed and wiggled out of Lily's grasp. He ran around the dining room table and Lily chased him. They went around and around until, Lily caught the toddler and they both giggled immensely. Lily made her way over to James, who kissed the toddler.

"Goodnight Harry," James said. Lily took the little boy up the stairs and into his room. She undressed him, and put him in his favourite pyjamas. They had wizards on broomsticks zooming around. He loved to lay there and watch the brooms fly, around and around. She placed him in his cot and made her way back to her husband.

Just as Lily came down the stairs, James swept her into his arms. He kissed her passionately.

"James, the dinner…"

"All taken care of, my love." James carried her up to their bedroom, where they made love and enjoyed what was to be their last ever Christmas Eve.

oOo

Lily was up early on that Christmas morning making food for the guests. She had placed all the presents under the Christmas tree and had sternly told both James and Harry that no presents were to be opened until after lunch. James had made sure all forces of protection had been put in place to ensure that no one could ruin Harry's first Christmas. Frank, Alice and Neville arrived about half past ten that morning.

"Oh, Alice! How I've missed you!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Frank!" She squealed as she kissed him on the check. "And this must be Neville! Oh, you look just like your father!" Lily bent down and picked up the boy, who looked to be frightened within an inch of his life.

"Oh, James, a pleasure to see you again." Alice kissed him on the cheek and Frank shook his hand.

"Thank you so much for coming here today, it really means a lot." James said. A little while later Sirius arrived with a sack full of presents.

"Mummy, its Santa!" Neville yelled as Sirius came through the door. With that everyone roared with laughter and Neville went bright red. "Mummy, what did I do?" He said.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not Santa, that's Harry's godfather, Sirius." She soothed her son, who was cowering into her side.

They ate at noon. At this time they enjoyed roast lamb, pork and turkey. Lily had prepared mince pies and Alice brought fruit cake for pudding. When everyone was almost finished consuming their meal, James got up.

"I would like to propose a toast, to Harry and my beautiful wife, and to my friends. Thank you, all of you for being here and sticking by us during this time of hardship. To us." He raised his glass and he was soon followed by a chorus of "To us."

After the meal had been eaten, everyone made their way into the lounge room and they gathered around the Christmas tree.

"I'll give 'em out shall I? I am supposed to be Santa after all." Sirius chuckled. He picked up a large gift and read the tag. "Neville Longbottom. Where are you Neville?" Neville came forward and accepted the gift. He sat down in the middle of the floor and ripped off the rapper, revealing a model Quidditch Pitch.

"Mummy… Look!" He squealed with delight as the Quidditch player whizzed around the pitch.

"Harry Potter… here Harry, this one's from me." Sirius said with a grin as he handed the package to his godson.

"Tank you Padfoot." Harry did as Neville had done. He ripped off the wrapper and found a muggle whoopee cushion.

"Oh, Sirius! Did you have to?" Lily groaned.

"Every boy needs one of these. It's a rite of passage." Sirius explained. He bent down and picked up a small box, secured with a bow. "Lily… Hope James spent a lot of galleons on this…"

Lily untied the bow and opened the box. Inside it was a gold chain with a heart pendent. It was the kind of locket that held two pictures. "Oh, James!" She cried, and then gave him the biggest hug that her tiny arms would allow her. James then fastened the necklace around her neck.

After all the presents had been given out, Neville and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing with them. Frank and Alice stayed for a butterbeer but had to leave to spend Christmas dinner with Frank's mother. Sirius however, stayed right until 10pm, at which time, Lily made Harry go to bed.

"But mummy, me want to stay up wif Sirius." Harry complained.

"Sweetheart, you have to go to bed. Sirius will come back again another day."

"That's right Harry. I'll be back soon. Goodnight." He said as he hugged the toddler and kissed his head. Harry was satisfied with the answer and, with Lily's help, made his way up the stairs to his room.

"Mummy, why don't we ever go outside?" Harry asked as Lily helped him into his pyjamas.

"Uh, well, Harry. It's because there is too dangerous for us. There's a big scary man out there, wanting to get us. But we will be safe if we stay inside. That's why we don't go out there. But one day, when he has gone, we will go outside." Lily hoped she hadn't scared her son.

"Oh, but what about Sirius and Alice and frank and Neville! Won't the big scary man get them too?" Harry hopped in under the covers.

"They big scary man won't get them because they live far away from here."

"Oh, ok. I can't wait until Christmas next year mummy." Harry said as Lily kissed him and went to turn out the light.

"Neither can I sweetheart." She turned off the light and whispered "You'll need to remember this Harry, some day. Happy memories will be of great use to you…"

**A/N- So what'd you think? Write it in a review! Now, before you say anything, I know 5 month old kids can't run around and stuff, but he's wizard and they do grow up quicker. Please PLEASE review. I know you must all hate me for leaving it over a month before updating again. But, I have posted a new book cover for this story… let me know what you think!**

**I love you guys for sticking with me!**

**Lily xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 Becoming Stronger

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned: Please Read and Review:**

CHAPTER 16- Becoming Stronger and the Unexpected

In the weeks ahead, Voldemort's power grew. And as it grew, James and Lily became increasingly worried about what it would mean for them. They had stopped sending and receiving owls, and Dumbledore had confiscated James's invisibility cloak, to prevent James from going on any outings. Sirius and Peter were the only two people to visit them, as it was too dangerous. They passed on news from the Order, and came to keep James sane.

Harry was constantly upset. He continued to see the snow outside and badly wanted to go out and play in it. He spent countless hours by the window, and Lily became increasingly worried about him.

"James," she pleaded. "Can't we just let him out for a while? He keeps looking out that window, and I'm worried about him."

"Lily, have you currently forgotten the danger Harry is in? If we let him outside, it will be the last we see of him!" James had raised his voice, and Harry, who was playing with a toy, got up and ran behind the couch, frightened by the loud noise.

"James! I know, and this is hard for all of us, so don't use that tone with me!" Lily retorted. Lily picked up Harry, and took him off to bed.

"Lily, Im sorry!" James called after her.

A few weeks later. Lily sat by the fire, while James and Harry played hide and seek. She proceeded to write her will. She knew the day would come soon, where Voldemort would come and attack, and she would do everything she could to protect her son. So, to ensure Harry would have everything he needed, she left all her possessions to him, including her engagement ring, to which Harry was to give to the love of his life, when the time came. Lily went around the house and boxed up all the valuables, so Sirius could come and collect them, and take them to Gringotts. So when Harry was old enough, he would receive all their possessions. She also, made sure arrangements were made for the care of Harry, after Lily and James died. She wrote in her will, that Harry was to reside with Sirius Black, his godfather.

Another thing that Lily hadn't planned on happened in April. After a night of desperation, with the news that Annabel and Richard Dorkins, had been brutally murdered by Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange. When Sirius and Peter came to inform Lily and James, they were devastated. Yet another couple of murders of Order members at the hands of Death Eaters.

"Lily, James, we are really sorry." Sirius soothed.

"It's not your fault, Padfoot." James said.

Lily felt a sudden wave of nauseousness, and passed it off as grief.

But then she felt the same rush of nausea a few days later. She also noticed she was feeling a lot more tired and had dizzy spells. After pondering on these feeling for a while, she could only remember feeling this way, when she was pregnant with Harry. So, she scrambled around in the bathroom, and managed to find a muggle pregnancy test. She paced along the bathroom wall as she waited for the results, and as soon the time was up, there it was plain as day. Lily Potter was expecting her second child.

**A/N- Ok so, before you all send me angry hate messages; please allow me to defend myself. I found out, not long after posting my last update that I had a severe case of writers block. I could not bear to even look at this story. But you'll be glad to know, I'm now on summer holidays, so I can devote a lot of time into this story. I'm hoping to have it finished before I go back to school.**

**Now, about this short but very fast pace chapter- it gives you a cliff hanger at the end. Like will she ever tell anyone? What will she do? We all know she doesn't have this baby… or does she?**


	17. Chapter 17- Baby? Can You Keep a Secret?

**N/A – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Ok, so here is where I owe you guys an apology. I didn't post as early as I would have liked. And I know this is a small chapter, so as soon as I post this, I begin work on chapter 18. I thought you'd like this small chapter to tide you over till I post the next one. Sadly this story is drawing to a close, so please review, and let me know if you have any ideas for future stories I could write. Enjoy xx**

CHAPTER 17 – Baby? Can you keep a secret?

"James, I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby! I've got a bun in the oven. No, none of those are right!" Lily slumped on the chair in the living room. She had to tell James, but she didn't know how. This news was so amazing. She should be jumping for joy! But the idea of bringing another life into the world she lives in now, a world where her family are living in fear, was not something she was happy about. She paced nervously about in the room, trying to come up with the right thing to say, when she finally told James. It had been a month now, since she had found out, and she didn't know what to do. She was afraid James would want to tell everyone. But she didn't. Because if she were to die, tomorrow, then the story of how she would be passed on to everyone. And she didn't want the tale to be sad. She wanted it to be a tale of mother sacrificing herself for the ones she loved most. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of James coming down the stairs.

"Well, sweetheart, Harry is asleep, and we now have the house to ourselves." He said as he looked at her suggestively.

"Um, James, we need to talk. I have something I need to tell you." She spluttered as she pulled away from her husband. She placed herself delicately on the chair by the fire.

"Lily? What wrong?" James asked, from the opposing chair.

" James, I….. I'm pregnant."

"Lily! That's fantastic! Oh!" James hugged Lily, and ran over to the desk, "I must write to Pradfoot, straight away!"

"James, no. I don't want to tell anyone."

"But Lily, why on earth not? This is wonderful news!"

"What about You Know Who? He has us hiding away from the rest of the world. Harry isn't even allowed to play in the snow, like a normal little boy. Who knows how long this could go on for! We could all die tomorrow, and you think I want everyone to know, we are bringing a baby into a world like this? Look what happened to our first child, James!? He has a death sentence over his head! I don't want to do this James." She shook as the tears took over. "This is not how it's supposed to be. We should be able to go shopping and Harry should be able to play with Neville whenever he wants. I can't subject another child to the pain that Harry suffers every single day. I just can't!" And the tears took over. There she was, sobbing in James' arms about a baby, that was destined to die.

_DEATH EATER CAUGHT – DOLOHOV TO BE SENTENCED FOR LIFE_

_Death Eater Antonin Dolohov was captured just outside Godrics Hollow. He is the Death Eater responsible for torturing many wizards and muggles who are not supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named. He is also responsible for the deaths of wizards Fabian and Gideon Prewett. He is to be sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban next Thursday. _

_Those who live in the area of Godrics Hollow, are asked to remain alert. Death Eaters have been seen around that area. _

"Sirius, they are getting closer. What should we do? I can't have my child in danger." James said as he though the paper aside.

"James, Harry is already in danger. Look, we are doing everything we can, but we can't move you. It would be too conspicuous. You have to stay here, until we can throw them off the scent and send them elsewhere. We are giving you every protection possible, all you need to do, is keep hidden, and we will take care of the rest."

"Yeah, yeah," James sighed.

"Dada!" Harry came running towards James, and James scooped him up into his arms.

"What ya doing little buddy?"

"Good! Helwo Sirius!" Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry." Sirius replied, just as Harry jumped out of his father's arms and ran out of the room.

"Look, Sirius, I have every faith in you, to protect my family. I love you like a brother, I don't know what'd do without you."

**N/A – So what'd you think? Oh and by the way, follow me on Tumblr and Twitter if you want. Tumblr: LilyRosePotter101 Twitter: LilyRosePotter **

**Feel free to tweet me, and ask me any questions and I promise to follow back :D**

**Lily xx**


	18. Chapter 18 A Frightening Halloween

CHAPTER 18- A FIGHTENING HALLOWEEN

Whist James was driving himself insane, over the Death Eaters, Harry was blissfully unaware of the dangers that face him. He was flying around on his broomstick, knocking over vases and having a wonderful time. Lily decided to write to Sirius, and thank him for the broomstick, which was Harry's first birthday present. She knew Voldemort was close and her worry was not eased, knowing there was yet another little life growing inside her. She wrote:

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell — also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily xx_

She sealed it in an envelope, and sent it off with an owl.

Meanwhile, Harry, was just as Lily had said, flying around the living room, enjoying his broomstick. James was chasing him around, trying to stop him from knocking everything over.

"Harry, my dear, it's getting late. We better get you up to bed." Lily called out. She couldn't shake this sickening feeling, that had just come over her.

"Mamma, plwees! Just ten more minutes?" Harry pleaded.

"Ok, Harry. "

James came out from the living room, and kissed Lily passionately.

"Oh, what was that for?" Lily asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?" James teased playfully.

"I love you." Lily breathed.

"I love you too, Lily. With all my heart."

"James, I have this feeling. I'm not sure what it is, but it's been eating away at me all day. And I'm not sure we are safe anymore." Lily warned, as she pulled away from her husband.

"What? Lily? …" It was at this moment a large bang was heard from outside.

"Mamma?" Harry waddled toward Lily.

"Lily, you take Harry and run, I'll see who it is, and try to hold them off." James said calmly.

Lily picked up Harry, and made a dash up the stairs. She ran to Harry's room, and locked the door, knowing it wouldn't hold. She would just have to pray she could hold off the Dark Lord.

She laid Harry down in his bed, and whispered to her son.

"Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, you are so loved. So special. So loved." She leaned over, and kissed her baby boy, on his forehead.

Voldemort crushed through the front door. James stood at the ready.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The black figure roared. And James' wand few out of his hands.

"Please, please. Leave us alone!" James desperately pleaded.

"_Avada Kerdavera!" _And with a thud, James' lifeless body, fell to the floor.

The Dark Lord made his way up the stairs and blew the door to Harry's bedroom, off its hinges. Lily jumped up and spun around.

"Move aside girl! " Voldemort growled, remembering his promise to Snape.

"No! Not Harry, Please! Kill me! Don't take Harry! He's my baby! Please…. Please…" Lily desperately wanted to save her son. Harry meant everything to her. If this figure that stood in front of her, would just kill her, and leave her poor baby alone! A single tear, fell from Lily's eyes, and she looked up at this man.

"For the last time girl! Move aside!" His voice cold and unforgiving. Harry was screaming and crying, frightened to bits over this figure.

"Mama! Mama! " he screamed.

"No! I will not move!" Lily stood defiantly.

"_Avada Kerdavra!"_

"HARRY…..!" She screamed, as she fell to the floor.

Harry stopped crying. The tears stopped fallingfrom is tiny green eyes.The figure turned the stick in his hand, to face the little boy. Voldemort gave a cold smile and cursed the boy.

All of a sudden, green light flooded the room. It hit Voldemort with an awful amount of force. He felt every fibre of his body being pulled in many directions. He felt pain, but elation at the same time. He disaperated on the spot. Harry felt a sharp jab on his forehead, where a scar was now forming.

Snape made his way up the stairs of the Potter's home. He raced in to the nursery and found the dead body of Lily Evans. The girl he will forever love.

**A/N- So, there it is. I was crying as I wrote this, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I have not yet decided if I will leave it there, or add one more chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Lily xx**


End file.
